


跟往事干杯

by OceansBreeze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 忒修斯阵亡后，纽特从邓布利多那里得到了一个来自中国的可以暂时穿越时空的道具，于是他便用这个道具穿越到过去和哥哥道别。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	跟往事干杯

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：私设忒修斯在带领傲罗们在与中国魔法部共同对抗格林德沃及其在中国的黑巫师爪牙的战斗中牺牲，格林德沃在东南亚被中英两国傲罗协作擒获。部分内容为自己私设，如果与原著出现较大出入，欢迎大家进行批评指正。
> 
> 另：人物属于JK罗琳，ooc属于我。以纽特为第一视角叙述。

我颤抖着双手拆开火漆的信封，送信来的是哥哥的猫头鹰，她的羽毛有些凌乱，不知是受到过什么动物的攻击还是为了要把什么十万火急的消息送回家而拼命飞翔弄乱的羽毛。猫头鹰信封放在我手里之后突然冲着我发出悲哀的叫声，她反常的举动让我产生了不祥的预感，难道是哥哥出事了？

“Easy，girl, you are alright……”我安抚着猫头鹰。不可能，哥哥不会出事的，他从一战战场都能回来，他从那么多次危险的任务中都能回来，他还答应过我绝对不会比我先走、会一直陪着我。这次哥哥只不过是带队去协助中国魔法部执行任务罢了，哥哥答应过我他会活着回来，只不过是他要推迟归期罢了，一定是这样的。

嗅嗅拱了拱我的手，皮克特从我的衣袋里探出头来，他们好像是在安慰我不要担心。我鼓起勇气拆开信封，两张薄纸从信封中滑落，于是我拾起那两张纸，一张纸上只写着寥寥几行英文，另一张纸上写了两种文字，一种是英文，另一种是我看不懂的方块字，我知道这种文字来自驺吾的家乡，那个神秘的东方国度，方块字的下方有作为对照的英文翻译。

我的目光被第一张纸吸引，不知为何我的手有些颤抖，不祥的预感再次从心底蔓延至全身，我分明地看到，那几行字向我宣告着哥哥的死讯：忒修斯·斯卡曼德于1942年X月X日在XXX协同中国友军与黑巫师及其头目格林德沃的作战中被未知黑魔法击中牺牲。

我瞬间感觉自己所有的力气像是被抽干，四肢发软无法承受身体的重量，我扶着桌子才没有直接跌倒在地，但最终我还是靠着桌子滑坐到地板上。我呆呆地坐在地板上，想大哭一场却又格外冷静地克制住自己的情绪，我的手里捏着那张纸，而另一张纸上的内容不用想就应该是中国魔法部的领导人发来的唁电了，上面的内容我懒得去看，或者说根本没心情去看，那上面无非是千篇一律的慰问死者家属、希望英雄走好之类的内容。

嗅嗅和皮克特像是意识到了我的心情，也好像读懂了纸上的内容。嗅嗅用她的小爪子替我擦掉不知何时涌出眼眶的泪水，皮克特轻轻拍着我的肩膀。“我的好孩子们真懂事，谢谢你们，妈妈没事，妈妈只是想你们的大舅了。”我捧起嗅嗅抚摸着她黑亮的皮毛，把皮克特放回衣袋里（而他好像不愿意进去，死死地抱住我的手指），对着他们扯出一个笑容。大舅？想到这个称呼我自己都险些被逗笑，如果严格按照备份来讲我的神奇动物们还真的要称呼我哥哥忒修斯为大舅，只不过除了现在我身边的这两个小家伙，其他动物还没见过他们的大舅呢。

哥哥比我年长8岁，8年的差距似乎注定了他永远走在我前面、比我更加成熟、无条件地保护我和帮我收拾残局。按常理我本应该跟随他的脚步，像他一样进入魔法部工作、成为一名优秀的傲罗，甚至成为他的得力助手，这符合逻辑也符合常理。当时我们的父母，包括我们家的熟人们都是这样给我们兄弟俩这样规划人生的。当然，想象归想象，我的人生走向和长辈们的想法背道而驰——我的注意力被世界各地的神奇动物们吸引，并且把自己大部分时间花费在寻找和研究神奇动物上，却忽视了对家人特别是从小宠爱我的哥哥的陪伴。

这天晚上我衣服都没有脱就把自己扔到了床上，然后用被子捂住头，任凭泪水肆无忌惮地冲出眼眶，可我却哭不出声来，我死死地咬住被角，硬是把哭声都憋了回去。我知道此时我需要的只是宣泄，把内心的痛苦都哭出来，可哭着哭着我却又哭不出来了，反而躲在被窝里傻笑。我觉得自己的样子就像鸵鸟，把头埋进沙子里，装模作样地以为只要自己看不见就逃过一劫，却要为此付出更大的代价。

亲人去世的感觉，就像饮一杯红酒，开始不醉，可后劲儿太大，需要好长一段时间来解这杯愁酒，但等酒醒愁未醒之时，却又深切地感受到此悲无人慰，此痛无人解。现在我才后知后觉地意识到，自己的亲人去世的感觉居然是这样的。

该死，早知道哥哥出发的那天我就不该去看望弗兰克——尽管我挺想念弗兰克，那家伙肯定也挺想念我的，但毕竟不论我去不去看望他，他还有亲人，他和他的亲人生活得很好。几年前父母去世，忒修斯就是我唯一的亲人，可是现在……

我更后悔临走时拒绝了哥哥的拥抱。我承认，小时候我很喜欢被哥哥抱、很喜欢黏着他，他的怀抱总能给我一种安全感，让我感到温暖。长大后虽然表面上我对兄长的拥抱很是抵触，其实我只是不太习惯和他在公共场所抱而已。我依然记得，忒修斯临走那天，我去他办公室看他，顺便帮他整理行李箱，把我能想到的必需品都帮他带齐，他冲我张开双臂：“过来，纽特，让哥哥抱一下。”而我却拎着手提箱掉头逃出了他的办公室。我只是担心自己因过多留恋于他的怀抱而劝阻他参加那场战斗，虽然我知道即使是我央求他不要去，他还是会毅然决然地将我推开、拒绝我的挽留。我哥哥忒修斯就像一只飞蛾，为着追求光和热，将身子扑向灯火，终于死在灯火下，或浸在油中。在最后一瞬间他得到了光，也得到了热。

第二天邓布利多教授来到了我的住处，跟他同来的还有位黑头发、黄皮肤的巫师，他自称是中国魔法部的首席傲罗，还随身还携带了一份包裹。

我邀请他们在沙发上坐下，然后用魔法控制茶壶给他们沏茶。在送驺吾回家时我曾为了考察更多中国本土的神奇动物在中国稍作停留，借着那次的短暂停留，我了解到中国人爱喝茶的习惯。现在想来，要是当时我顺带多驯服几只中国动物，比如传说中强大的神兽青龙、白虎、朱雀、玄武什么的，带到战场上协助哥哥他们，哪怕是我跟他同去参加那场战斗，或许哥哥就不会牺牲了吧？

不过出乎我的意料，中国傲罗没有碰我倒给他的茶。他从沙发上站起来，面色严肃，用沉痛的语气对我说：“纽特·斯卡曼德同志（虽然我知道他们那里经常这样互相称呼对方，但我是真的不习惯“同志”这个称呼），请您节哀。……”我没有心思去听他后面说了些什么，说完之后他把那个包裹放在茶几上。“这是一套我们中国的古书，里面记载着来自中国的所有神奇动物，这些动物中的一部分已经被证明存在，但另一部分是否也存在还是未知数。”他说着将包裹向我面前推了推。“听说您近几年都在研究神奇动物，我想，这套书或许对您有参考价值。”

“谢谢。”我收下了中国傲罗送给我的礼物，尽管我知道我根本看不懂那套书上面的方块字，更不知道从哪里可以找到合适的翻译人员。

邓布利多教授拍了拍我的肩膀：“你要坚强，孩子。”

中国傲罗因有公务在身没有久留便先行离开，此时家里只剩下我和邓布利多教授。

教授掏出一个小物件放在茶几上，小物件只有巴掌大小，它的底盘看起来就像托盘，只不过它是正方形的，上面刻满了稀奇古怪的花纹和几个方块字，托盘的上下左右分别刻着四只动物，传说中的中国神兽——玄武、朱雀、青龙、白虎；托盘的正中央有一枚指针，看上去像是被固定住，但又在轻微摆动。乍看上去，颇像中国的罗盘。

“我知道你或许会因为你和你兄长的一些事情感到遗憾。”邓布利多教授说。“所以我想这个应该能帮到你。刚才那位中国傲罗留给你这个，它可以带你暂时跳跃到你想去的时空，当时间到了之后会自动把你再带回来。但切记，”说到这里他停了下来，手掌攥紧了那个小物件，我看得出他眼中复杂的眼神。我知道，邓布利多教授不忍心看他的最器重的学生因为兄长的去世而悲痛欲绝，这个东西不知道是他找那个中国傲罗要来的还是用了其他什么方式。“万万不可感情用事，历史已经发生，你不能去改变它的走向，否则甚至可能波及到未来。”

我接过这个罗盘样的物件：“也就是说，我可以用它回去和忒修斯告别，但不能改变他去参战并且阵亡的事实？”“是的纽特。而且使用它相当消耗法力，你不能长时间使用。用之前你把你的血滴几滴在上面，然后拨动指针、心里想着你要去的时空就可以了。”邓布利多拍拍我的肩膀。“明天早上我会来取回这个东西，毕竟还要还给人家。你顺便也跟我去趟圣芒戈，见忒修斯……最后一面。”他似乎下了很大的决心才说出最后那句话。

我送走了邓布利多教授，说实话，我并不会使用这个东西。和衣躺在床上，辗转反侧、无法入眠，手里摆弄着教授或者说是中国傲罗送来的小物件，心里拧成了团乱麻。如果没有邓布利多教授刚才对我“万万不可感情用事”的叮嘱，或许我真的会回到大战那天的战场去救哥哥，甚至是把我自己的生命搭进去我都愿意！但我知道，既定事实无法改变，我也不能单纯因为个人的感情而修改已经发生的时间线，导致未来被改变的连锁反应；即使我真的用这种方式救回了哥哥，我们俩都能活下来，他也不会高兴的，而且他估计十有八九在知道我做了什么之后揍我一顿。

这么想着，我又开始细细思索自己对忒修斯的感情。我也不清楚我对哥哥究竟是什么样的感情，我当然爱哥哥，但这只是兄弟之间亲情，我没曾想过某天这种爱会变质，变成另一种爱……这不可能，无论是因为我们的性别还是出于道德和伦理，我和哥哥根本不可能相爱，更何况他还有了未婚妻，其实我也喜欢过莉塔，还有段时间喜欢过蒂娜。

可是我又不能不无视自己对哥哥感情的变化，不，我怎么会喜欢我哥？或者说，我不能喜欢我哥哥，这不是我们作为兄弟之间该有的感情，我早应该趁它还处于萌芽阶段就毫不留情地掐死它，然后永远埋藏这份感情。但相反的是我却任由它生长，几乎达到可接近不可控制的地步，然后这份感情又以哥哥的阵亡无疾而终。我也从来没跟哥哥说过我对他的这份感情，所以我不知道哥哥是否也对我抱有这种纠结的感情，他是像我一样任由它变质的同时也压制着这份感情还是早已把它掐断，我统统不得而知。

我早该发现了，从我接连好几年不回家过圣诞节、好几个月不给他回信开始，从我刻意躲着他、回避他的拥抱开始，从我硬是带着它幻影移形躲开蓝色火焰的烧灼、主动给他一个拥抱开始，我对哥哥的爱已经变质了，彻彻底底地变质了。

嗅嗅或许是被这个亮晶晶的小物件吸引，好奇地凑了过来，伸出小爪子想要摸摸它，我推开她跃跃欲试的爪子，毫不留情地把她“飞”回了笼子关起来，顺便从衣袋里掏出皮克特，不顾他的抗议用同样的方法把他送回了手提箱。然后我从床上爬起来，找出一把小刀，对着左手手心就是一刀，殷红的血液从伤口中流了出来，我攥了下拳头，钻心的疼痛瞬间从手心传遍全身，更多的鲜血流出来滴落在“罗盘”上，很快便顺着那些形形色色的花纹和方块字流遍了整个“罗盘”。我用手指轻轻拨动了几下“罗盘”上的指针。至于接下来它会把我送回到哪里，那就看梅林是否保佑我了。

白光刺得我睁不开眼，我用那只没有被划破的手遮住眼睛，紧接着我感到一瞬的头晕目眩，再次睁开眼睛时，刺目的光已经消失，我站在人来人往的月台。行色匆匆的男男女女、老老少少摩肩接踵，或双手空空，或拎着大包小包，如蚁群般穿梭于火车、站台之间，与我擦肩而过。嘈杂的声音撞击着我的耳膜，瞬间让我有些恍惚，我偶然间抬头看到墙上的征兵布告和路过的一位拿着报纸的男士，明白过来我回到了一战时期，而且如果我没记错，我回到了哥哥偷偷参战的那天，而且在我的印象中，当时我并没有去车站送他。于是我用目光在人群里搜索着，寻找我的目标。

中国有句话是这样说的，“心有灵犀一点通”。你不得不承认，有时候血缘这个东西真的很奇妙，可能亲兄弟或者姐妹之间的的确确存在什么心灵感应，很快我便找到了那个熟悉的背影——他身着灰黄色的军装，头发剪短了不少，后背扛着步枪，腰间的武装带上别着手枪和我没见过的武器。“哥！”我试探性得喊了一声。他回过头，脸上写满了惊讶与诧异，可能他没料到本来在不知什么鬼地方观察神奇动物的弟弟居然来车站送他。

“哥……保重。”我凝视着忒修斯，颤抖着吐出这三个字。我们之间隔着不到十米的距离，只要他或者说我愿意，我们想加快几步穿过人潮给对方一个拥抱易如反掌。但我知道，穿越回来和他告别某种程度上讲已经改变了过去，或许这个时间节点无关紧要，但我绝对不能对他有任何挽留，甚至不能冲上去给他一个拥抱，我们隔空对视着却谁也没有向对方迈近一步，就像两块面对面伫立与海水中的巨石巍然不动。

火车长鸣着进站了，人群开始骚动，附近十来个同样身着军装的人发出阵阵呼噪声（我不知道他们是麻瓜还是跟哥哥一起偷偷参战的巫师朋友），他们中的一个过来拍拍哥哥的肩膀：“该上车了！”哥哥犹豫地看着我，我知道他想过来拥抱我、跟我道别，但他的同伴一再催促着他出发，火车的汽笛也鸣叫着催促即将奔赴远方的旅客。

“哥哥，答应我……一定要活着回来！我等你！”我强忍住泪水，嘶哑着嗓子冲着他喊道，然后我迅速转身，用手背抹了一把眼睛，逆着人流跑去。我不知道我的喊声是否被火车汽笛声和嘈杂的人声吞没，也不知道此时哥哥在想什么，他是和他的同伴们上了火车还是目送着我丢下两句话后就跑远，又抑或是对着我的背影低声说出“再见”二字，我或许没机会知道，但我确信他刚才已经听到了我对他说的话。

兄弟一场到底意味着什么呢？我想，所谓兄弟一场，只不过意味着，你和他的缘分就是今生今世不断地目送着彼此的背影渐行渐远。你可以在他离开前跟他告别，而他默默地听着你告别时的话语和叮咛、无言地凝视着你，好像穿越一条无边无际的时空长河，他的视线与你凝望的目光隔空交汇；他的内心世界和你的一样波涛深邃，但你进不去。[1]

我不知道是不是自己又下意识地拨动了指针，跑着跑着我就毫无征兆地穿过了另一个时空漩涡。当我摆脱这个旋涡后，我睁开双眼，发现周围的布景是那样的熟悉，让我感到心安、感到温暖。

“你……你是谁？！”我看到一个十来岁的少年坐在床上警惕地看着我，怀抱着一个婴儿。

这里是我小时候的房间，而我眼前的就是儿时的哥哥，他抱着的那个婴儿就是曾经的我。

“是我，哥哥，我是你弟弟纽特，其实……我来自未来……”我语无伦次地解释，同时把左手藏到身后。撇开他是否相信我就是来自未来的他的弟弟不谈，在我从小到大的印象中，哪怕是我不小心擦破了一块皮哥哥都会担心得不行，更别说我为了穿越回来见他而在手上划了这么一道大口子。

少年狐疑地盯着我，下意识地抱紧了将怀里的婴儿：“你……你真的是从未来回来的我的弟弟？你怎么比我都高了？”

“我当然是长大后的他啊。”我解释道。“你是我哥哥，我怎么会骗你呢？即使是现在，我也得叫你哥哥。”说到这里我才发现我的声音哽咽了。“不管什么时候，你永远都是我哥哥……”

“你……哎，你、你别哭啊。”少年有些惊慌失措地把怀里的婴儿放在床上，然后跑过来踮起脚，不知从哪里变出一张手帕替我擦去不知何时流出的泪水。“你看你真不让人省心，这么大了居然还哭，未来的我是不是也得这样安慰你，顺带帮你收拾烂摊子？”他用恨铁不成钢的口气说教着。这果然是忒修斯的一贯作风，不管是少年的他还是成年的他，而我在他面前永远都是那个需要他的抱抱和保护的弟弟。

“没错啊，我小时候很黏你，你也超喜欢我，每次一见面就要把我抱个满怀。你的同事都说你是弟控。”我任由他擦去我脸上的泪水，强作笑脸向他解释着，贪婪地享受着来自过去的哥哥的关爱。随着年龄的增长，我和哥哥聚少离多，难得有那么几次屈指可数的见面，我又在回避着哥哥的关心和拥抱。

“你怎么见了我就哭啊，未来的我发生了什么？”少年时的哥哥虽然表情上有些不耐烦，但语气里透露出的却是关心。

“抱歉，我不能过多地向你透露未来的信息。”我摇摇头，尽管我知道，向少年时的哥哥透露未来的事情未必能百分之百改变过去，但谁也不能保证就一定不会改变这个时间节点，即使是过去的某个时间节点也有无数种可能性。如果我告诉少年时的他在未来他的阵亡让我如此痛苦，很可能在那个时候他就不会去参与到抓捕格林德沃的战斗中，然后他也不会牺牲，可是历史就将被重写，甚至……我不敢想下去，对他接下来一连串的问题不做回答，不争气地站在那里泪雨滂沱。

被晾在床上的过去的我似乎察觉到离开了熟悉的怀抱，毫无征兆地啼哭着，少年时的哥哥赶忙去将他抱起来耐心地哄，我看着哥哥，恍惚中童年时我们一起相处的点点滴滴放电影般从我的脑海中掠过——他指导着牙牙学语的我，他搀扶着蹒跚学步的我，他拥抱着受到委屈的我……

衣兜里的“罗盘”开始抖动，我知道时间就要到了，再怎么不舍我也要离开，毕竟这不是属于我的时空。我努力克制住自己要哭出来的冲动，任由泪水肆意淌出眼眶，去他的时间节点，去他的改变过去，我不管会不会改变过去，这是我最后的机会，我要说出来。

“哥，在我临走之前请你听我把这些话说完！如果我长大之后不听话，你别总是惯着我，我闯了祸你就揍我，也别在爸爸妈妈面前护着我；如果我总为了观察神奇动物而不回家，你干脆就趁我哪次回家把我关上几天多陪陪你……”我快速地说着，声音也不知不觉颤抖起来。“要是以后我们再见面，我拒绝了你的拥抱也别放我走，只管抱我就可以了；最后，我求求你答应我，不要带着你的部下去抓捕格林德沃，那是一场有去无回的战斗，你和你的很多战友都在那场战斗中阵亡……”我颤抖着从牙缝里挤出最后几个字，然后如释重负地松了一口气，眼前的景物突然变得模糊，我知道我现在必须走了。

哥哥像是意识到了什么，他抱着婴儿时的我从到我面前：“你说慢点，我没听明白……你要走了吗？”

我含泪用力点点头，“对不起哥哥。”

“你不用和我道歉。”哥哥安慰我。

我努力保持最后一丝清醒，然后拥抱了哥哥——为数不多的以我为主动方的拥抱。“再见，哥哥。”我搂住他，亲吻了他的额头，接着我后退几步，以免他被卷入时空漩涡。我真的不能再耽搁时间，而我也决定把压抑在内心依旧的感情说出口。“哥哥，其实我……”

未等我说出最后那两个字，眼前白光闪过，我又回到了熟悉的家。我摇摇晃晃地挪到床上躺下，手臂上似乎还残余着哥哥的体温，我施了一个治愈咒愈合了左手上的伤口，然后无力地用被子捂住头。

邓布利多教授给我这个“罗盘”是想帮助我尽快走出失去兄长的痛苦，而不是让我沉溺于穿越过去寻找安慰。我知道哥哥还有很多任务未能完成，作为他的弟弟，我有责任也有义务替哥哥完成那些他未完成的任务，同时也要继续我自己的任务。

……

“部长，纽特·斯卡曼德向您报道，我申请接受傲罗的培训并接替我兄长在魔法部的工作。”

“很好，小斯卡曼德先生，欢迎加入魔法部。”

—FIN—

注[1]：摘自龙应台《目送》，有修改

—FIN—


End file.
